Frozen
by Gordoth
Summary: They were happy. They were in love. They were together. Untill one day, it was all taken away from them. He had done a thing no man should, and now, the Broken, Frozen heart will find him. And end him. M for language. XinXSona, Evil Zed


**A/N: This is, as you can already tell, my first attempt at a FIND AND KILL THE GUILTY story. So, do not enjoy. Read and feel with him.**

_They only managed to steal one kiss from time, before blue rings surrounded him. As the spell took effect, he looked into her golden eyes, her sapphire hair flowing down her back. She was calmly smiling, her head placed on his chest. He whispered something and the spell consumed him..._

"Xin, nice to see we are going to have you as our jungler..." The booming voice of Nautilus echoed through the summoning platform. The old sailor was, as always, simply looking at the distance, towards the top lane. It was a dilemma, really. Every time he had been forced to go there, it was the same long road, stuttering towards the edge of the small square area, which was their battlefield. Xin Zhao somehow felt himself attracted to the bigger fields, something like the days back when the Institute was not yet a thing which existed.

The Demacian, nodded and looked at the shopkeeper, who already knew what to give him. Strapping the mark of the 'Long Sword', Xin Zhao left for the jungle. He was going to start with the Ancient golem, in order to receive it's blessing. Then, he might try to assist one of his teammates or go for the Lizzard camp. Probably the second, as he prefered the strength of the Blessing from the Lizzard shaman over the Golem's, but it was supposed to be the first blessing he would receive for the battle.

Xin Zhao was not tall, more like of an average build. His hair was long, something like a woman's hair, but this was something like a trademark. Unique Xin Zhao hairstyle. There were, of course, fans of his who tried to look like him, but it wasn't something unusual. Trying to look like your favourite champion. But now Xin wasn't in the mood for managing his hair. He only wanted to get this ended faster, and then go back to her. But that wasn't going to happen soon if he didn't hurry.

But one thing didn't make him feel alright. He wanted to be with her, to calm her down. To be the wall which she needed now, in order to be strong. There was going to be a meeting with the Ionian ambassador and she had to be there. Xin Zhao had also offered to stay, but his presence in the League was much stronger than hers. He had to remain focused on working for the future of Demacia.

Zhao sighed as the ring circles embraced him. About time, they have won, but the battle took a lot of time. About two hours, and it was getting darker. It was not good, but he didn't feel that this was good. He didn't like when it was night, and he wasn't where he belonged, back home in Demacia. Now his eyes were heavy, but that was almost after every game. He blinked, and appeared in front of the manor. Where he had been summoned.

The ambassador should have left already, so Xin sighed and looked at the beautiful structure. Massive roof, big windows and pillars of marble adorned it's sides. The giant gate stood there, in the center, in front of a wonderful garden. Roses and violets mainly adorned the green, but... Something was wrong.

The man who stayed at the gate as a guard was missing. For some reason or another, there were very few lights running. He shivered, but that was simply because of the cold night air. Wait... An open window? Xin snorted and started walking towards the gate. It was made from hard, solid wood. Dark wood. One of the finest wooden materials in all of Valoran. Sure, the Noxians had their petty Iron mines, but Demacia's forests were more than a gold mine.

He weakly knocked, wondering if the guard had decided to go in to be safe from the cold. No one answered. He also noticed it was silent. Knocking on the door once more, Xin Zhao started realising that something wasn't right. He waited three more seconds, before opening the gate. There was no creek, no nothing, but he noticed something really quickly. There were things which had fallen on the floor, decorative objects were lying on the carpet. Some were broken.

Zhao looked up towards the stairway which led to the second floor and the conference hall. He swiftly started jogging up, with the intention of understanding what had happened.

The door which led to the hall was closed, and as Xin Zhao opened it, he felt as if a thousand needles pierced his heart. He dropped his spear, and slowly, while his eyes widened every step and water filled them, Zhao closed the gap between himself and her. Her amber eyes were open, staring blankly in the ceiling. She had one last feeling in her face, trapped there by her murderer. Horror. It's roots had dug deep into her face, as the Demacian almost fell to his knees.

Wide eyes, Xin looked at her body. His whole being was trembling, waiting for a moment to scream. To break. Zhao already knew that something had snapped into him, something he had never felt. His heart felt pained, as if it was pierced by the same creature which dared do this... Horrendous deed. His hands slowly, weakly tied around her fragile frame and he lifted her. She was cold. Colder than almost anything he had touched or felt. Death had taken it's toll on her. His index and middle finger moved to her eyes, and with less strength he closed them.

Zhao's head limply fell towards her chest, but he didn't make contact. Rage started boiling in him. Not broken, as he expected he would be. Stronger than ever.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " He screamed, as he realised that his heart was screaming with him. Then, it shattered.


End file.
